II. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spray bottle product dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a pressurized container in which the pressurizing fluid is isolated from the product to be dispensed as a spray until the moment of release and in which the valving mechanism employed has been simplified to reduce cost and improve performance.
III. Discussion of the Prior Art
In application Ser. No. 08/688,657, filed Jul. 29, 1996, and entitled "REUSABLE PRESSURE SPRAY CONTAINER", there is described an aerosol spray dispenser system in which the liquid product to be dispensed as an aerosol is contained within a compliant, flexible inner container suspended in an outer vessel where the outer vessel is pressurized with a suitable gas so as to exert compressive forces against the inner compliant container. Means are also provided therein for mixing or blending a portion of the pressurizing gas with product as it leaves its container when the dispensing valve assembly is actuated.
As is pointed out in the introductory portion of that application, a particular problem arises when limitation is placed on the concentration of lacquer solvent, generally alcohol must be reduced because of governmental regulations. With less solvent, there is a propensity for the product to congeal and gum up the dispensing valve mechanism.
The present invention is directed to an improved dispensing valve arrangement for an aerosol container of the type generally described in my aforereferenced application. In the present invention, the reliability of the valve mechanism has been improved and the overall cost of manufacture thereof has been significantly reduced.